


Think Smarter, Not Harder

by Bravado_de_la_Sorrel



Series: TMNT Discord: Inktober [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravado_de_la_Sorrel/pseuds/Bravado_de_la_Sorrel
Summary: Let sleeping dog lie? NOT ON MIKEY'S WATCH!When the air is chilly and warmth is hard so come across, what would you do for your brothers?





	Think Smarter, Not Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this was part of a writing prompt for a Inktober even on a Discord group I'm apart of for TMNT. I used the Rise boys because I seem to be more attached to these guys<3  
> So I picked "Family" as my prompt.  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> -Sorrel

There was a chilling breeze looming in the sewers, turning the sheets Mikey was clinging onto frigid to the touch. No matter how tightly he curled into them, he was left with a shiver that awoke him nearly every hour. A huff of frustration sounded out in his chambers as he hauled himself up. Debating if he should just deal with the suffering or adventure out of his room in search of warmth, his icy hands convinced him to go with the latter. Brushing the sand away with the back of his hand, he looked to his alarm clock to check the time. One o’clock, what a dreadful hour to wander the waking world. Slumping out of bed with wobbly legs, Mikey stumbled his way out of his room in hopes of finding a thicker blanket. His foot steps quietly echoed in the halls in unison with the splashes of water droplets hitting the ground. It set a rather creepy vibe.

“Man, I wish dad would buy a new heater, or at least let Donnie make one. Then I wouldn’t need another blanket. I could be snuggled up in a warm burrito and never have to leave the safety of my room. Mmm, burritos sound kinda good, or pizza! Mmmmm. I gotta stop thinking about food.” 

His words shook as he spoke, the cold making his chest feel tight. Already being cold blooded did not help in situations like these. Mikey and his brothers did much better in the summer environment. The only upside to the colder weather was longer nights, and longer nights meant more above ground time. Jolting once the storage chest came into view, the box turtle shuffled a little faster when he spotted the corner of the spare comforter slightly poking out. As soon as he came within reach, he latched onto the soft material like his life depended on it.

“Soft as a kitten! Now lets get you back to my room so I can finally get some beauty sleep.”

Tossing the heavy blanket over his shoulders, Mikey nearly skipped back to his room, humming in delight as he did so. Peering into Donnie’s lab as he passed by, he couldn’t help but notice that his brother had fallen asleep at his desk, again. Steps slowing to a halt, the youngest of the team subconsciously wandered near the sleeping figure. Drool lapped and pooled beneath the genius's chin, suggesting that he had been there since nightfall. Softly placing a hand on Donnie’s shoulder, a grimace look crawled its way onto Mikey’s face. Below zero would not begin to describe how cold his poor brother’s skin felt. Glancing around in search of an idea, his sight soon fell upon Donnie’s nicely kept bed. Would he be able to carry his tree of a brother to his resting place? He never had the opportunity to practice since they where children. Shrugging to drop the blanket he held onto, Mikey then attempted many different ways to carry the sleeping beauty.

Bridal? Nope! He couldn’t even scoot his brother’s chair around in order to pick him up. Piggy Back? No no, just squatting made his thighs sore. Man he really needed to work out more. Maybe he should drag him? No, Mikey would never hear the end of it if he did. Holding his chin in one hand while his foot thumped repeatedly against the cement, a plan soon formed in his brain.

“Why bring Donnie to the mattress, when I could bring the mattress to Donnie!”

A devilish smirk grew its way across Mikey’s lips as he snapped his fingers before rushing over to the empty pad. Mentally counting down, he soon gave the bed a hard shove as a deep grunt escaped from his chest. Probably hitting the object a lot harder then he needed to, his heart stopped as it soured straight at the sleeping turtle. Lady luck must have been on his side, for it stopped mere inches from where Donnie’s feet gathered. Letting out a hard sigh of relieve, Mikey fist pumped the air to his /gracefully/ executed plan. Now to the easy part. Positioning himself on the opposite side of Donnie, he then gave his purple spotted brother a firm shove. Falling directly onto the bottom half of the now messy bed, Mikey was some what surprised he didn’t wake up. Gripping one of the blankets that had fallen off when the bed was moved, he then draped it over the snoring body. Giving a firm nod to his successful good deed, Mikey began to make is way back to his room. He too would love to get back to some much needed sleep but not with out snatching up his comforter along the way.

“Goodnight Donnie.”


End file.
